f2p_runescapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight's Sword
Ingredients If you want to finish the quest faster, get the items now. You're making a sword for a knight, but, you can make one for yourself. If you choose to make one for yourself, you'll need 4 iron bars and 2 blurite ores (explained later). You now need 1 redberry pie. To make a redberry pie mix flour (made by grain) and water (make sure to put it in a bucket or jug!) and mix together to make a pastry dough and put in a pie dish (located inside Varrock Castle) then pick a redberry (found along the east wall of Varrock. Don't pick the poisinous cavada berries!) then use the redberry with the pie dish. Next, cook it on a range to complete it. Note that you will need at least level 10 cooking to make a redberry pie. If you cannot make a pie, simply buy one from another player. Walkthrough The squire will tell you he lost Sir Vyvin's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. The squire will tell you to talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian. So go to Varrock Castle and to go the far north of the castle to find Reldo. Ask Reldo about Imcando dwarves. Reldo will tell you that one is located south of Port Sarim. If you haven't already made a redberry pie, make one now. If you have, continue to Port Sarim and then head south. You should see a small house on the side of a hill with an anvil logo. Look for Thurgo, who is an Imcando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some redberry pie. He'll take the one you have and eat it. Talk to him again to ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. So go back to Falador and talk to the squire. The squire will tell you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait in his room. Go to the third floor of the castle and find Sir Vyvin (his room can only be accessed from the second floor, up the stairs in the middle of the castle). Look for a cupboard nearby and open it and search it. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vyvin will stop you if he is in the room. There are three ways to avoid this: * Have a friend talk to Sir Vyvin while you open and search the cupboard. * Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. However, this will take a very long time. Just shut the door when he leaves and then search the cupboard. * Have the door open, and wait next to the cupboard. When Sir Vyvin walks behind the door, quickly search the cupboard. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. Talk to Thurgo and give him the portrait. He now knows what kind of a sword he is making, a blurite sword, and he will need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the dungeon on the hill nearby to obtain the blurite ores. All enemies in the cave are aggressive so bringing food could save your life. It is also recommended you only bring a pickaxe if you want two blurite ores so that you can get your own sword. So go down the ladder and walk through. When you see white ahead of you, be prepared to run. Run along the walls to find blurite ores. The rocks are grey with bright blue streaks running down the sides. Mine one ore or two if you want your own sword. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. It may be helpful to have a bodyguard to protect you from the aggressive monsters; however, if done correctly, a level 3 player can get the ore. Note: There is a spot where the monsters cannot attack you. It is right next to the entrance to the members-only area of this dungeon. It is recommended you mine at the blurite ore rock right next to this area, so you can easily retreat to safety if necessary. The blurite rocks now have the "seam rock" style with only a vein of colour, instead of their old solid colour style and the positions have changed from those shown in many guides. Now, get your iron bars. Talk to Thurgo with your blurite ores and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. If you want a sword for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials. Do this very quickly. He will make a second sword. Then pick up the sword you dropped. You now have two swords. Go back to the squire and talk to him. If you talk to him while holding both swords, he will take both of them. Drop one then talk to him. You will be done with the quest when you've given him the sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped to keep your very own blurite sword. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 12,725 smithing experience. * A blurite sword, if you got Thurgo to make you an extra one. * You are also able smelt blurite ore Trivia *Distracting the guard is a direct reference to lister from red dwarf: "Could I Possibly Just Distract You For A Minute" *If you ask Thurgo about the Skillcape of Smithing he says, "I am an Imcando dwarf after all and everybody knows we're the best blacksmiths" but if you ask him whether he is an Imcando dwarf he says, "Maybe. Who wants to know?" Knight's Sword